


Little Things #3

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: A lazy day with Mark





	Little Things #3

This is your favourite weather. The clouds are covering the sun but it doesn’t seem like it will rain soon. The wind is in the right temperature so you won’t need to use either the heater or the air conditioner. You’ve just finished putting out the groceries you’ve shopped with your boyfriend earlier. The domestic bliss is in the air.

“Want me to cook?” Mark offers after coming out of the walk-in closet, where he changed to comfortable clothes.

“I’m not yet hungry though. You?”

“Same,” he says before diving on the bed, where you’re currently sprawled. “What should we do then?”

“I don’t know,” you mumble, the comfort of the bed and the weather making you lazy.

“How about we take a nap then? I’ll just set an alarm around 11,” he starts fiddling on his phone before you answer.

“Good idea,” you curl to his direction.

Setting his phone down on the bedside table, Mark faces you and gently lifts your head so you can use his arm as pillow. “You like that?”

“Hm,” you hum with a smile, scooting closer to him. You put an arm around his torso, while he starts patting your back with his free hand.

“It’s been long since we had a relaxing day. Any request, princess?” he asks through your hair.

You look up at Mark with a mischievous smile. “Can you sing for me?”

His eyes widen. “Me? Sing?”

You nod with a cute little pout.

“Baby, I’m a rapper,” he puts some strand of hair away from your face.

“You sang on your part in Fireworks. I also heard you sing Fly once, when Youngjae was doing Vlive. Oh, and you sang Love Yourself when you went Karaoke with the guys. And you dared hit Youngjae’s high note in You Are on that Dingo video. The switch parts on your anniversary fanmeetings too!”

Seeing that you won’t stop insisting, and knowing that he really can’t deprive his baby of what she wants, Mark sighs. “Okay, do you have any song in mind?”

“No, you pick one that makes you think of me.”

Mark spends a few minutes thinking for the perfect song. Finally, he settles for their song, My Home, which describes perfectly how he feels for you right now.

You fall asleep to his soft singing (and rapping), and he falls asleep after, with the soft you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
